We Might As Well Just Fk
by Llmav
Summary: In which Ross and Laura, well...


**A/N; This is really rJs and Laura's story, they came up with the 'plot' and I kind of just wrote it.**

**It's not necessarily a song fic, but the very graphic title and the lyrics that are in here are from The 1975's "Sex".**

**It's kind of short.**

**And smutty.**

**But hey, I'm thinking you might have perhaps gotten that from the title.**

He watched her from where he stood, leaned against the open doorway of her nicely decorated dressing room, as she finished getting ready for the episode they were minutes away from shooting.

She hadn't seen him yet.

Good.

Observing her when she didn't know that he was happened to be one of his favorite things in the world.

He kind of had a staring problem.

Yes, other people sometimes called him out in it, but he had stopped being embarrassed about it long ago, because it was _so_ worth it.

Besides, she was _his_ now anyways.

Finally.

And as long as she didn't mind, he could stare all he wanted.

And he wanted to stare a lot.

She was making animated faces at her mirror reflection, and he had to work hard to keep from laughing. His girlfriend was one of those hard-to-come-by people who managed to be utterly adorable yet sexy as fuck, all at the same freaking time.

Her eyes soon registered him in the mirror, a small smile immediately crossing her face.

"Hey."

Her voice did weird but good things to him.

"Hey."

His voice was a sensual massage for her ears. It was funny how one simple, three letter word could have such an watering effect on her. But only when it came from his mouth.

Mmm...his _mouth_.

Today, she hadn't noticed him, but she wasn't necessarily surprised that he was there. After all, she knew he loved to observe her when he thought she didn't know.

Not that she minded.

He walked up towards her, embracing her from behind, pulling her into a kiss that she knew would mess up her recently applied lipstick but really, who cared, because mmm...his _mouth_.

He pulled away a few minutes later, as he realized that he was probably messing up her lipstick.

They had already annoyed the make-up people on quite a few occasions since they got together.

And then he leaned down and kissed her again, anyways, because he couldn't help himself, his tongue brushing lightly against hers and he kind of forgot why he was there.

Ah, she was amazing.

But right.

He was there to ask her something.

For some reason, he was feeling oddly and uncharacteristically nervous about it.

They had been dating for months, and yet he was anxious about asking her out for this one.

She noticed that he looked like he wanted to tell her something, and that he almost looked nervous.

It was cute. He was cute.

"Do you...do you want to..._do_ something with me?"

There were many things she liked to _do_ with him, but particularly _one_ thing, and she smiled, almost suggestively.

"Here?" She sounded a bit surprised but not at all unwilling.

He shook his head at his too dirty-minded girlfriend.

"I wouldn't..._mind_ that, but that's not what I was talking about. Do you want to go to this concert with me?"

"What concert?" Like it would matter.

"Why, does it matter?"

It didn't. She would go to watch paint dry or go to buy a year-long supply of toilet paper and then transport it back to her house by foot, and she would still have the time of her life as long as he was next to her.

But she enjoyed giving him a hard time.

"Well, is it one of _yours_?" She was giggling. Actually, watching him perform was one of her major turn-ons, and she was pretty sure that he knew that, but she liked to tease him as he had once, before the two of them got together, mentioned in an interview that his perfect date would be to go to one of his own concerts.

She hadn't let him live that one down ever since.

He stuck his tongue out at her because he was mature like that.

"_Nooooo_. It's The 1975. They will be playing here in a couple of days."

The 1975.

She was eternally grateful that he seemed to _finally_ be over the phase where he had, purposefully or not, looked and acted like a wannabe copy of the lead singer of said band, too long hair and British accent included.

She pretended to be thinking hard. "So, a full night of listening to a band whose lyrics are all about sex and drugs, huh?"

Oh yeah, she enjoyed giving him a hard time. Maybe a bit too much.

He immediately looked almost overly defensive. "Yeah, but I mean..., that's not all, they have awesome melodies and beats and..."

She interrupted him while laughing out loud.

"I'm just _kidding_. I would love to go with you."

"Really?" A child-like, adorable grin was splattered all over his face.

"Yeah, I knew they were playing here, I was just waiting for you to get your thumb out of your ass and ask me to go."

"Well, maybe I like to keep it in there." He was sticking his tongue out at her again.

"_Ewww_." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking adorable, pretending to try to get away from him and he laughed as he grabbed her, holding her close to him, before leaning down to kiss her, hard this time around, almost forgetting that they were on set as he was overcome with the need to take her hard up against the wall in her dressing room.

But what else was new.

Her hands were running through his hair, messing it up slightly, so the hair people would probably be annoyed, but who gave a flying fuck because mmm...his mouth.

There was a small knock on the door, signaling that it was time to start filming, and sadly, time to stop making out.

Damn it.

But as disappointed as he was that he didn't get to _do_ anything with her in her dressing room, he couldn't help but to feel very excited, almost giddy, because he just _knew_ that it was going to be an awesome concert.

...

He had made a big deal out of coming to pick her up, and although she kind of had preferred riding in her Mercedes rather than his mother's Prius, she had finally agreed to let him drive, because it seemed way too important to him for her not to let him.

He texted her to let her know that he was waiting for her outside, which was kind of odd, but she figured that perhaps he thought her dad was home. He was strangely intimidated by Damiano for absolutely no good reason at all. Her father may be a tad overprotective, but he was a sweetheart.

He waited for her outside, because last time he had come to pick her up, he had ended up with an unprecedented boner the second he saw her, fittingly so right in front of her father that he suspected already didn't really care for him that much.

So yeah, tonight it was safer to wait outside.

She took one more quick look in the mirror before leaving her house.

She was probably a bit overdressed for a concert, but whatever.

She opened the large front door and spotted him immediately.

It was kind of hard not to.

His tall frame was leaned up against a car in her drive way, as he had apparently gotten out of it to greet her.

He looked like a fucking dream, or at least hers, his blond hair a bit messy but nicely washed and at a just perfect length. He was wearing a fitted, white t-shirt, his muscular arms already calling for her to touch them, and just-perfectly-worn-in jeans, almost low-slung, fairly tight and suddenly other things were calling for her to touch them, as well.

He was the perfect picture of laid-back and it made her want to lay on her back.

Underneath him.

She realized that the car he was leaned up against definitely wasn't his mother's.

And she immediately knew what model it was.

A 1971 Dodge Challenger.

Not that she knew a lot about cars, but he had been talking her, and everyone else who was willing to listen, ears off about it for years. It was his dream car.

She walked towards him.

"Nice." She wasn't entirely sure of what it was that she was talking about, him or the car, but most likely both.

Very, very nice.

"_Mmmhhmm..._". He sounded kind of funny and he was looking at her as if he was not just hungry but freaking famished, like a fat kid that didn't just love cake but also wanted to make love to it.

Oh, and she was the cake.

He watched her as she approached him, the tight material of the red dress that she was wearing almost suffocating _her_ body, but yet somehow managing to make it difficult for _him_ to breathe.

Her mission for the night was clearly to either drive him absolutely insane, or to make him unashamedly take her there in her driveway.

Perhaps (hopefully) both.

She was so fucking hot, how was he supposed to control himself around her?

He was yet to find the answer to that question, as he, unfailingly, lost any sense of self-control each and every time he was with her.

That dress looked like it was painted on to her. It wasn't necessarily revealing, just accentuating her every curve and _ahhhhh_, _he_ wanted to accentuate her every curve. With his tongue.

As happy as he was about the new toy that he was currently leaned up against, there was nothing he wanted to play with more than her.

"It was a...hmmm..." he had to clear his throat yet again before continuing, "...a gift. An early birthday present for myself."

She reached up to give him a quick greeting-peck, his arms immediately wrapping around her, turning the peck into a minute-long deep kiss that he wished had lasted an hour.

She laughed as she moved away from him, walking around him, inspecting the car while he inspected her ass, a big, warm smile on her face and a big, horny smile on his.

"Congrats Ross, you really deserve it."

He knew she meant it.

She opened the door of the passenger side, climbing into it surprisingly gracefully and leaned back into her seat with a content smile.

"I love it".

"Me too". But _he_ wasn't talking about the car.

...

He was feeling pretty badass as they were driving the short distance to the nearby concert venue. He loved music, he loved her, and as he was driving in his dream car, with his dream girl by his side, it was hard to think that life could get much better than that.

They pulled up into the large parking lot, and he had all but killed the engine before he leaned over and kissed her again. She responded by moaning and surprised him by climbing on top of him where he sat in the drivers seat, straddling him, her body pressing into his, her tongue in his mouth, her short dress riding up that perfectly tanned thigh...

He was about to reach under her skirt, curious to see whether she was wearing underwear, when she smiled and moved off of him, opening the car door and stepping out of it while giggling. "Come on, we're here for a concert. _Behave_ yourself."

Great. He had kind of counted on getting _excited_ during some part of the night, but he didn't know that the concert was going to _start_ with him having a hard-on the size of fucking Everest.

He knew she was a good actress, he had seen her amazing acting skills on set countless times, but he knew that her best role to date was that of being his temptress.

She had _that_ role down to a tee.

She could be such a fucking tease.

He didn't really mind getting teased, though.

Even though it sometimes was literally painful.

...

The space wasn't overly big, but packed, people constantly moving around them in the sold-out venue where they were standing, towards the back of the crowd as they had gotten there kind of late, courtesy of the impromptu front-seat make-out session that was still extremely fresh in his mind.

They had arrived right before the band took the stage, and as the first song filled the air, she noticed that he was bouncing up and down, almost as if he couldn't control it, his feet moving to the rhythm of the familiar song.

She was soon standing in front of him, moving to the music but not touching him, a small space between them despite the fairly narrow room. She knew he was watching her, partially because he almost always was and partially because every time she turned around to look at him, which was quite often, his big, brown, amazing bedroom eyes were unfailingly glued to her moving ass.

Good.

As the first song finished and the second one began, he leaned down to kiss her neck, and as she leaned back there was suddenly no space at all between them.

His mouth on her neck created goosebumps everywhere, turning her on further, as if that was necessary. His hands were on her hips, pulling her closer into him, as she continued to move her body to the music, grinding up against him, and she was pretty sure that she heard a moan from behind her.

A few songs of intense grinding (creating high levels of mutual hornyness) later, the first few times of a familiar song rang out through the speakers and she could feel him almost jump behind her in excitement.

She recognized it as well.

The simple yet graphic title described _exactly_ what she wanted to have at that moment, a very different type of three letter word that made her want him to massage other parts of her body than her ears.

He hugged her closely from behind, her ass still grinding up against his towering crotch, his already husky voice in her ear as he started to sing along to the lyrics.

**_'And this is how it starts, you take your shoes off in the back of my van'_**

She _did_ want to take her shoes off. She should have opted for well-worn Converse like he had, rather than the tall wedges that she was currently wearing.

Oh, and then she wanted him to take _her_, and make _her_ get off, in the back of a van or his new car or anywhere else, really, she wasn't that picky.

**_'And she said use your hand and my spare time'_**

His voice was getting sexier in her ear with each passing line, his hands and all his time dedicated to tracing the outlines of her curves at minuscule precision, not missing even a millimeter of her petite frame, and she felt naked despite still being fully dressed.

Well, almost fully dressed.

**_'We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine'_**

He leaned down, letting his hot breath his her neck before kissing it, licking it, letting his wet tongue run all over it, feeling her body respond to his touch and his body therefore responding to hers, his tongue creating a cycle of sexual want that he wanted to spin around in for the rest of the night.

**_'All we seem to do is talk about sex'_**

He overemphasized that last word on purpose, she knew he did, because she was pretty certain that he knew that hearing him talk like that turned her on in ways that she didn't really care to admit to herself and would never admit to him.

At least not soberly.

**_'Now we're on the bed in my room'_**

There were _very_ few places that he would rather be than on the bed in his room, her pressed into his mattress underneath him, having her stripped down to nothing but her underwear, then slowly removing even them, letting his tongue follow the southbound trail of the flimsy material, licking her skin in mouthfuls before reaching her wet pussy, licking it repeatedly and making her cum undone.

Ahhhhhh, good memories.

Memories that made him hard(er).

Well, come to think of it, he kind of preferred _her_ room, though, as she didn't have a semi-annoying little brother attempting to barge in at all type of inconvenient times, but whatever.

'**_And_** **_you're_** **_making_** **_your_** **_way_** **_down_**'

She was still grinding her ass, her heavenly ass, up against him, and he wanted her to go down, alright.

On him.

_All_ the way down.

She surprised him when she reached for his head, pulling it towards her as she screamed-whispered the next line into his ear from where she was standing in front of him.

'_**If**_ **_we're_** **_gonna_** **_do_** **_anything_** **_we_** **_might_** **_as_** **_well_** **_fuck_**'

That was it.

The curse coming out of her mouth made him want to cum in it.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to taste her again. He flipped her around, almost violently so, pulling her to him, their semi-sweaty bodies automatically smashing into each other, chest to chestish, mouth to mouth, limbs intertwined like fucking Twizzlers, and although he was in the mood for something sweet, something tasty, it _definitely_ was not candy.

The band played another song, and another, but none of them were singing along anymore, as they were too busy engaging in some type of tongue battle, unsure of who was the stronger contender but both of them undoubtedly winning.

His hands were running down her back, grabbing her ass, pushing her even closer into him while almost lifting her towards him, their hips rolling into each other's as they continued to make-out, oblivious to whether or not other people were staring and quiet honestly, they probably were, but they didn't care either way.

A small sound, reminiscent of a deep breath escaped her as he pushed her back into the nearby wall, mangling her body with his, his hard dick poking her, almost as if it was begging for attention.

Her hands were tightly interwoven with the strands of his hair, pulling on it, almost desperately, as if he was a lifesaver, fittingly so as she currently was drowning in him.

"Car. _Now_." His voice was demanding, but also a bit pleading.

She giggled as she shook her head, her cheeks red, a few drops of sweat on her forehead, perhaps from the heat or perhaps from their heated kissing, he really wasn't sure. "The concert isn't even over yet."

"I don't give a fuck."

Some sweat was running down his chest, as well, making the tight t-shirt stick to him even more so, and suddenly staying put for the rest of the concert seemed as an impossible task for her, as well.

He pulled her with him, by the arm, as he was walking fast, making it to the back of the venue before kissing her again, while lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before he began to powerwalk them towards the exit.

They passed a small group of people on the way, a few of them cheering loudly and one of them yelling something similar to "Get a room."

As _if_ there was time for that.

He knew that there were only two feasible options, one; Fuck her there, in the crowded venue for everyone to see, or two; fuck her in the backseat of his old but new car.

He only had a few more seconds before option two was no longer an option, though.

He sped up, now almost running as her petite body was still wrapped around him, her tongue on his neck as he exited the building.

They got to the car in record time and he pushed her up against it, roughly, lifting her up, her body soon propped up between the metal material of the car and the hard wood material of his dick, the kisses sloppy and urgent and fucking fantastic. His hand was soon under her dress, tracing her bare skin, making his way between them and fuck yeah, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Before he knew it, he was finger fucking her hard up against the car door, her wet pussy making squishing sounds around his digits as he repetitiously moved them in and out of her, her moans ringing in his ear, and for a moment, although she hadn't even really touched him yet, he was fairly positive that he was going to cum right there, blow his load in his pants like some pubertal, inexperienced tween.

God no. No no no no no.

He at least needed her to touch him first.

Almost as if the bearded man above had heard his quiet plea, she reached for him, unzipping his fly at almost professional speed, pulling them down along with the boxers that she was silently grateful that he was wearing, wrapping her hand around his hard dick, firmly, squeezing him before moving her hand slowly, up and down, soon matching the speed of his fingers and her moan matching the loudness of his groans.

He could hear some voices approaching in the near vicinity, therefore quickly pushing her into the back seat and shutting the door with a loud slam, her flat on her back, him throwing himself on top of her and pushing himself into her wetness in one quick, immediate, rough motion, her moan instantly filling the small space.

He couldn't think of a better way to break in the car.

He started to move, in and out of her, and she was pretty sure that the car was fucking rocking, but she didn't have it in her to care.

Oh, but she had other things _in_ her.

Very nice things.

Holy fuck.

Would she ever get used to the amazing sensation of him filling her, penetrating her, his cock slamming into her in blissful shoves?

Probably and hopefully not.

A small sliver of light from the outside seeped in through the dark-tinted windows as he continued to fuck her hard in the backseat of his dream car, rapidly so, her hips coming off the seat, meeting his thrusts, inadvertently making him hit her deeper, her dress a disorganized mess above her waist, her cheeks now deeply flushed in the same shade as the wrinkled material.

She was biting her lower lip, as she was pretty certain that the car wasn't sound proof and she was currently louder than the screaming singer of the band whose concert they had ditched to fuck in the parking lot.

She could feel herself tighten around him, squeezing him harder, massaging his dick with her drenched insides, his mouth molesting her sweaty neck as she was getting increasingly closer to cumming, each of his move pushing her closer until She came, her fingers digging into his back, squeezing him in irregular, intimate, heaven-made contractions.

"Holy fucking fuuuuuuuck, Laur".

There was _no_ way he was going to last.

He was trying to resist, hitting her a few more times before he finally gave in and let go, reluctantly but oh-so-willingly so, slamming himself into her a few more times as he released into her still vibrating wetness, his teeth now digging into her shoulder as he filled her completely.

...

The short drive back to her house took twice as long as it had taken them to get there, mostly because he was going slow on purpose as he didn't want their night to end just yet, but also because he pulled over by the side of the road and quickly took her again a few blocks away from her house.

He couldn't have enough of her.

They pulled up in front of her house, too soon, and he kissed her for the countless time that evening, feeling as if he had no clue how he would get through the night without her.

It was kind of ridiculous.

She broke away, opening the door and stepping out of the car, her dress not nearly as neat as it should be and her ass still as enticing to him as when he had picked her up a few hours earlier.

"So, there's another concert next week..." He truly hoped she would go so him and that it would turn out as good as this one.

"Good, you're driving." She winked at him. It looked awkward and adorable and sexy all in one and he was almost about to pull her back into the car and fuck her again when her front door cracked open, courtesy of her father.

She turned to give him a small wave before she walked passed her dad who apparently had now arrived home.

He rolled down the window, still too hard to actually get out of the car.

"Hello Mr. Marano."

"Nice ride, Ross."

He could see that she was quietly giggling where she was still standing behind her father in their half-darkened hallway.

Oh, if her father only _knew_.


End file.
